


Dibs

by Chocolate_Cigars_and_root_beer



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bad Jokes, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_Cigars_and_root_beer/pseuds/Chocolate_Cigars_and_root_beer
Summary: It's a stupid joke





	

Grab my sister and whisper "DIBS!"


End file.
